Snow In Summer
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Dibawah ribuan krystal putih yang menuruni bumi, kedua tangan mungil itu saling bertaut dengan dua pasang mata sewarna langit yang berbeda, keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum. Menciptakan ikatan milik mereka sendiri hingga tanpa sadar mulai menggantikan ikatan lama yang sudah hilang. / Drabble SasuNaru


**Snow In Summer  
**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **サスナル**

 **.**

Semilir angin musin dingin berhembus. Menggoyangkan pepohonan, membawa butiran-butiran berwarna putih menutupi permukaan tanah dan puncak pepohonan serta membekukan hamparan danau. Menciptakan keindahan dengan caranya sendiri dan membuat udara disekitarnya menjadi beku.

Seorang anak laki-laki tampan dengan jaket hitam tebal miliknya terlihat sedang duduk ditepian danau beku yang ada ditaman dekat rumahnya.

Tanpa peduli dengan dinginnya hari, tanpa peduli dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, dia tetap berada disana. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

Jauh dari keramaian taman yang diisi dengan gelak tawa anak kecil yang sedang bermain, para ibu yang sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan berbagai hal ataupun keluarga yang sedang menjalani hari bersama.

Dia seolah tidak terlihat. Seperti bayang-bayang dikegelapan yang sedang menunggu. Menunggu cahaya datang kepadanya atau kegelapan itu sendiri yang meninggalkannya.

Dia benci berada di keramaian tapi dia juga tidak suka saat harus sendirikan.

Dia hanya bocah tujuh tahun yang tidak mengerti akan dunia.

Dia hanya ingin seperti anak-anak seusianya. Berkumpul bersama keluarga, ataupun bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

Bukankah itu sangat sederhana? Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi kesuatu tempat nan jauh disana bernama surga. Sedang kakak yang dihormatinya entah pergi kemana setelah mengoreskan luka yang menganga lebar dihatinya. Mereka semua pergi dengan membawa semua kebahagian yang dimilikinya dan meninggalkannya sendiri dikegelapan ini dengan rasa kecewa serta dendam yang bersemayam didada.

Teman? Dia tidak punya hal-hal seperti itu dan dia juga tidak membutuhkannya. Mereka hanya eskumpulan penjikat yang mau berteman dengannya hanya karena dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa dan yang akan mewarisi seluruh kekayan keluarganya

Dia lebih suka hidup sendiri. Hanya dia dan kegelapan.

Tangan mungil itu terangkat. Membiarkan butiran-butiran putih salju jatuh disana. Dia suka salju. Itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dingin, tapi sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Yang bisa hancur begitu saja hanya dengan satu sentuhan ringan.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia disana. Sepertinya dia terlalu menikmati kesendiriannya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang datang menghampirinya. Yang dia tau, dia sudah terkejut saat sekaleng coklat panas berada didepannya. Tepat dipipinya. Menjalarkan rasa hangat disana dan mengusir rasa dingin secara tiba-tiba.

Menoleh kesamping, Sasuke mendapati seorang bocah lainnya yang sepertinya seusia dengannya sedang berdiri disana dengan senyum lima jari tersemat dibibir mungil itu.

Pandangan mata hitamnya merangkak naik melewati sepasang pipi tan chubby dengan tiga garis yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing, hidung mungil yang mancung kemudian berhenti pada sepasang kelereng bulat sewarna langit biru dimusim panas yang bersinar indah. Sangat berbeda dengan langit malam miliknya yang selalu dipenuhi kegelapan.

Sasuke terpaku pada kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata indah itu, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dia dapatkan lagi.

"Hei."

Dan suara cempreng itu kembali menariknya kedunia nyata. Sasuke menatap tajam dengan ekspresi datar khas nya. Dia tidak suka berbicara dengn orang asing dan menurutnya anak ini adalah orang asli.

"Kau tidak ingin mengambilnya? Tanganku mulai pegal sekarang."

Mata hitam itu beralih pada sekaleng cokelat panas didepannya. Hanya menatap tanpa mau menerima. Membuat si pemilik mata biru itu mendesah kesal karena diacuhkan hingga secara paksa meletakkan cokelat panas itu ke tangannya Sasuke.

Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam terarah padanya, bocah manis itu dengan santai mengambil temapat duduk disamping Sasuke sambil menyesap cokelat hangat miliknya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti, Sasuke hanya menatap pada butiran salju yang jatuh, bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai salju?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawab singkat. Suara khas anak kecilnya mengalun membelah dinginnya udara. Dan menciptakan senyum manis dibibir mungil bocah pemilik iris sapphire disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan karena dia tidak lagi diachukan, bocah manis itu bertanya dengan cepat. Dia ingin mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Karena mereka itu spesial." Mata onix itu menengadah menatap jutaan keping salju yang turun. Ada kilatan lembut disana. "Kau harus melihatnya dengan jelas, maka mereka akan terlihat indah. Kau juga harus memperhatikannya untuk waktu yang lama, maka kau akan tau bahwa mereka mengagumkan."

"Kau juga seperti itu." Onyx kemabli bertemu Sapphire yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Seperti salju yang menyebarkan aura dingin tapi menyimpan kerapuhan dibaliknya."

Sasuke terdiam dengan bibir tertutup rapat, tak menyangka dia begitu mudah dibaca. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang bisa memahaminya seperti ini dan menembus dinding tak kasat mata yang dia buat.

Tapi bocah pirang ini berbeda.

Dia menerobos masuk tanpa izin darinya, menghancurkan secara perlahan dinding-dinding itu dan mencaikan gunung es di hati Sasuke hanya dengan senyuman manisnya. Hingga untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke kembali melihat secercah cahaya didalam kegelapan yang mengukungnya.

"Kau sangat pintar bicara." Ucap Sasuke kembali memecah keheningan yang tadi tercipta. Mata malamnya masih menatap pada langit biru indah itu

Cengiran rubah miliknya terkembang. "Tentu saja. Itu adalah keahlianku." Membuahkan dengusan dari bocah raven disampingnya. "Lagipula kupikir kau dan aku bisa berteman."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita sama."

"Sama?"

Dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik, Sasuke memandang penuh tanya pada si pirang yang justru mengangguk senang dan semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Hm. Kau menyukai musim dingin sedangkan aku menyukai musim panas."

"Ck, kau bilang itu sama?"

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Kita sama-sama punya musim kesukaan, hanya saja sedikit berbeda."

"Sama dari mananya, Dobe?" Dengan seringaian mengejek pada si pemilik mata biru yang kini sedang menatap kesal padanya. "Musim dingin dan musim panas adalah dua hal yang bertolak belakang. Salju akan mencair saat berhadapan dengan musim panas, begitu juga dengan udara panas yang akan menjadi beku saat menghampiri musim dingin."

"Kurasa kau benar." Cengiran rubah itu kembali terkembang menertawai kebodohannya sendiri disertai dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuk belakang.

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya -senyum pertama yang diberikannya pada seseorang setelah bertahun-tahun. "Ck. Baka, Dobe."

"Aish berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme. Aku punya nama."

Bersedekap didepan dada, sebuah seringaian kali ini terpahat dibibir mungil miliknya. "Siapa yang kau panggil Teme? Aku juga punya nama, Dobe."

Sasuke mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan penuh tekanan. Jelas sekali sedang mengejek, membuat bocah manis itu mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah yang seperti ingin mengahajarnya.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa kau harus tau?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus memanggilmu Teme, dasar brengsek." Ungkapan kasar yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan oleh anak seusianya itu terdengar, menggambarkan betapa kesalnya dia. Berbandig terbalik dengan Sasuke yang justru terkekeh senang saat wajah tan itu memerah.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ungkapan sumpah serapah yang terucap dari bibir pink mungil itu terhenti. Dia mengerjap polos menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya. "Itu namaku."

Senyuman manis yang entah sejak kapan Sasuke sukai dari bocah pirang itu akhirnya bisa dia lihat lagi. Kali ini bahkan jauh lebih manis dengan tangan mungil yang ikut terulur kearahnya dan Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Dibawah ribuan krystal putih yang menuruni bumi, kedua tangan mungil itu saling bertaut dengan dua pasang mata sewarna langit yang berbeda, keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Menciptakan ikatan milik mereka sendiri hingga tanpa sadar mulai menggantikan ikatan lama yang sudah hilang.

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
